Anytime
by oa1133
Summary: Set right after Boom (episode 2X18) when Castle offers to let Beckett stay with him. My take on how things should have gone.
1. Aftermath

**Okie Dokie, I am completely new to writing Fanfiction (although I have read tons over the past two years), so don't judge. **

**Yeah, so apparently every writer has a I have a list of things they need to address. **

**1. I own absolutely no rights to the show Castle, the charcters, ABC, yaddy yaddy yah...**

**2. This is my first fic, so I'm just learning the ropes, so be nice.**

**3. I watch Castle in between homework, online shopping, and other great stuff, so I do not know every single detail about every single thing. **

**4. I change stuff up from the show, it's the way life works, suck it up**

**5. Don't hate, it's not cool (constructive criticism is more than welcome) **

**Okay, I think that's it... you may now read the story: **

* * *

Beckett looked up to her captain, "Sir, I don't have a home."

"Well find one then," he said as he walked back to his desk.

Turning to Ryan, Beckett asked "Ryan, do you have any extra space at your place?"

"Sorry Beckett, but I have a girlfriend and I'm beginning to really like her and I don't think she would be pleased that I have another woman sleeping at my place,"

"Espo-"

"Sorry, I haven't seen the color of my carpet in weeks, let alone planned for anyone to stay with me"

"It's okay guys, I'll just call Lanie and see if she has room."

"Isn't she having her carpet changed after the dishwasher overflowed last week?" asked Ryan, "Sorry Beckett, maybe you could find a hotel."

As if she could afford a hotel she thought. Having her apartment explode to pieces was one thing, being absolutely homeless was another.

Beckett began to walk toward the elevator, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry Castle, I'll see you later."

"Beckett, do you have someplace to stay?"

"I'll find something Castle."

"Someplace as in a cheap hotel room with bed bugs and leaky faucets?"

" Night, Castle"

"Beckett wait-, maybe you could stay at my place?"

"No Castle, I don't want to impose."

"But I insist."

"And I decline," she replied.

"Beckett, I want you to be comfortable, please stay with me. I swear my mother is out of the house and Alexis has a sleepover tonight. We'll get the FBI stationed outside the building, there's no safer place. Just for tonight and I promise I won't bother you."

The look on his eyes was almost irresistible, but only almost.

"Castle I-"

"C'mon Beckett, you know you don't want to stay in a hotel all alone."

They walked into the elevator in pressing silence. Beckett wished she didn't have to do this, but there wasn't a safer choice. Her friends didn't have any room for her and a hotel would break the bank. She didn't have money to spare especially since she will have to replace all her belongings.

Outside Castle led her to his car and politely opened the door for her.

"You didn't have to do that Castle."

"But, I wanted to." It seemed like they were talking about a whole lot more than the kind gesture.

He climbed into the drivers seat of his newly purchased BMW and started the engine. They rode to Castle's apartment in silence, which seemed to pressing down on them even further.

Castle opened the door to his apartment. It was exactly the way as she had seen the last time, sleek furniture, modern kitchen, and a perfectly clean living room.

"The guest room is currently being cleaned out for remodeling, so I'll take the living room couch and give the master bedroom."

"No Castle it's fine, I can take the couch and you sleep in your bed like you do everyday.

"Beckett, you've been through a lot today, the last thing I want you to do is end up sleeping on someone's couch. Take the bed the I swear I don't mind."

"You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Of course not, I'll keep bothering you until you say yes," he said quietly, but with a slight grin that let her now that he was teasing her.

"Fine Castle, just don't let the precinct now that I've been sleeping in your bed.

"I'll keep that between us then, you should probably take a shower and go to bed, it's been a long day."

"Um Castle?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have an aspirin I could possibly take?"

"Of course," replied Castle as he walked over to his oversized kitchen and opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Advil. He handed the bottle to Beckett as he poured her a glass of water. She took both and swallowed two pills. Then she set the glass into the sink and put the Advil back into the cabinet. She could feel Castle's eyes following her.

Beckett began to walk towards that staircase when she turned around, "Castle?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you, for… everything."

"Anytime Beckett, if you need anything, let me know."

She gave him a tight smile and climbed up the rest of the stairs. Castle's bedroom wasn't anything she imagined it to be. It was a simple room with beige walls and heavy carpeting. There wasn't much décor and the whole room seemed to give off a masculine feeling. There was no feminism anywhere.

Once in the bathroom, Beckett stripped herself of her clothes, which she had borrowed from the precinct. She climbed into the shower, which was way more spacious then she had at her apartment or what had once been her apartment. It was so soothing to feel the heat of the water after such a long day. There had still been soot in her hair and ash under her fingernails and it was such a relief to be clean again.

After drying and wrapping herself in a towel she slowly walked into the bedroom again. She had half expected to find a half-naked Castle lying there, but instead found a pile of Alexis and Castle's clothes, some toiletries, and an extra blanket. She smiled at the kind gesture and found it somewhat odd to find Castle this responsible.

She slowly climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

Beckett turned over to look at the alarm clock again. She still hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep. If only she could stop seeing the bomb going off and watching Castle run in and find her. It was 2:30 and about time to take another aspirin.

Slowly she climbed down the stairs and toward the kitchen, not pausing when she saw lighting coming out of Castle's study. She found the bottle of Advil where she left it a few hours before and got herself another glass of water.

She slowly walked toward the staircase, but this time she paused to look toward the door to Castle's study. Apparently he was still up and occupied with something. Curious to know what he was doing, Beckett slowly opened the door to his office.

* * *

**So yeah that was my first chapter. (let me know what you thought) (Ideas are more than welcome) **

**Asta la pasta **

**- Your Pickle Sandwich **

**(haha I'm a loser) **


	2. How Do You Do It?

Last night I watched the season 6 photos for episode one that have been revealed on youtube. MAJOR SPOILERS. Go watch it if you must.

So this is the second chapter. Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me. So apparently some people put music that you should listen to while reading the chapter and I found some songs that I think would go well with this chapter:

Talk - Coldplay

Arms - Christina Perri

(They are both really good songs)

* * *

"Beckett, I thought you were asleep," a slightly surprised Castle stated. He looked tired, but also had a certain energy that didn't seemed to be dimmed by the lateness of the hour.

"Well sleep doesn't come too easily after being bombed."

"I see you have taken advantage of the clothes I've given you," he commented, looking over Beckett's outfit, which consisted of his oversize t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Well unfortunately all of mine have been incinerated," she said ignoring his vaguely disguised innuendo, "what are you doing at this late hour?"

"Watching a movie, I turned the subtitles on, so I wouldn't wake you up." She looked over at his screen.

"The Breakfast Club, you watch that at 2:30 at night."

"Why not? It' s a great American classic."

"No, it's a great film, I just thought that the playboy writer Richard Castle would be doing other things on his computer in the middle of the night."

"Well, you've obviously been mistaken. You can join me if you want, we could watch it in the living room."

Beckett thought about it for a moment. It's not like she was going to fall asleep anytime soon and she didn't want to stay all alone in her bedroom at night, like she did when her mother died.

"Yeah, sure, I'm probably not going to be sleeping anyway," she replied.

Several minutes later both of them were sitting on the couch in Castle's living room. The laptop was sitting on the coffee table, projecting light in the darkness of the apartment. Castle was sitting on the couch with his legs stretched under the coffee table and his arms folded across his chest. Beckett was sitting right next to Castle with her arms by her sides and her legs folded on the couch. They were sitting close enough that their shoulder were almost touching, but not quite.

The movie was about half way through when Castle asked, "Beckett, how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Go to work everyday knowing that you may be hurt, but still doing your job without a single concern."

"Castle," Beckett sighed," its part of my job and everyone around me knows about it and understands. My father, Ryan, Esposito, and Montgomery, they all understand that if I get hurt because of a case that it was my decision to go into it and that understood the danger."

"But last night that was different, you were personally targeted and attacked. Yet you shrugged it off as no big deal and continued to pursue the case until Montgomery finally blocked you out. You don't understand how much I worry about you. You could easily be injured. Or worse."

"Castle, I don't want to talk about that right now. I'm sure your life would be perfectly fine without me." Castle's eyes grew large at this statement and his face drained of color.

"You believe that I would be fine if Ilost you!" his voice grew quite loud until lit dropped down to a normal tone." "Last night I thought I had lost you and I didn't know what to do. It was like my life had stopped." As he talked he sat up straighter and looked at her with desperate eyes. "I don't want push anything onto you, but I don't know what to do without you."

Beckett's mind spun. Here, Richard Castle, rich playboy writer, who she had been obsessed with since her 20's, was saying she meant something to him. Of course others that had passed through the precinct had commented on his feelings for her, but it never really struck her as the truth. She had to admit that she had feelings for Castle, but she hid it with all her mite and she never considered the feelings to be mutual.

"Castle, I-,"

"It's okay, I've already said too much," the movie played in the background, adding to the tension as Castle said this.

"Castle, I wanted to say that if it weren't for you that I would be dead right now. I probably would have been dead months ago. You've saved my life multiple times."

She didn't want to get into the mushy business of revealing her true feelings, but it felt like the right things to do at that moment.

"You gave me a life. Before you came to the precinct and started getting into my business, I was the Kate Beckett that went to work all day and came home at night and slept. That was my life for several years before you came along with your Friday poker nights and fancy parties. For the first time since my mother died, I became a normal person again." She began to feel the pain and emotion she blocked out for years come back. "I don't know what my life would be without you," she finally stated before breaking down.

"Kate," Castle said, checking to see if she would be fine with him calling her by her first name, "I know."

Slowly he pulled his arms around her as her arms wrapped around his neck. "We're going to get through this." And he slowly touched his lips against hers.

It was like fireworks on New Years Eve. All the anticipation and longing released in a matter of seconds. Kate deepened the kiss as Castle shifted his back onto the couch with Beckett on top of him. She had never felt such a surge of emotion with anyone else. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands went around her waist.

And then Castle stopped.

"Castle, what is it?"

"I don't want to ruin what we have."

"What do we have?" looking at him with searching eyes.

"A friendship, a very good friendship," he replied.

"Really Castle, I always thought you wanted something else," putting sarcasm into her question.

"I thought we were past the point of calling each other by our last names."

"Yeah, well it's a habit," she said with an amused look, "it seems too personal to call you Rick and too formal to call you Richard."

"Yeah well, your wrong about me just wanting to sleep with you. Of course I have wanted to sleep with you, but that doesn't matter. I have always wanted to be close to you. I know you will always have your walls up and you defenses ready, but I've always tried to break that. In this past short months, it became my goal to understand you and be with you. I hope you understand that." She was still lying on top of him and looking at him with a lost expression.

Kate never thought that she would end up laying on Castle's couch with him while he admitted his feelings for her. She was conflicted, one part of her wanted to step forward into a relationship of some sorts with him and another part of her was afraid, afraid this wouldn't work out and end up hurting both of them.

"Castle, I don't know what to say," she finally admitted.

"Kate, you don't have to say anything," he replied. "You should really get some sleep though, its probably been forever since you last slept," he noted as both of them sat up. He paused the movie that had been playing the background the whole time.

"Yeah, I probably should," Becket replied realizing how much more tired she had become since she left her bedroom an hour ago. "Castle?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if I should say this, but… I don't want to sleep alone."

"You don't have to." he replied as both of them stood up, "I promise I will behave."


	3. Good Mornings

**Okay, this is chapter 3. I'm not really proud of this chapter it was really hard to come up with a story line for this without become rated M. **

**More songs!: **

**Just a Kiss- Lady Antebellum **

**Relax, Take It Easy - Mika **

**Um, thanks so much for reading and reviewing it means so much to me. :) **

* * *

Kate woke up several hours later. It was still dark and she was guessing she had been asleep for about an hour. She attempted to turn over and take a look at the alarm clock, but realized that an arm was wrapped around her waist. Castle was pressed up right next to her and their legs tangled together, she could feel his chest rise and fall as he slept. She took a moment to take a closer look at him. He looked so much younger when he slept. The sleep seemed to take away all the stress he'd been through the past few days.

Suddenly the events of the previous night tumbled into her mind. Had she really asked Castle to sleep with her? She must have had too many painkillers she thought. Sleeping with Castle would without a doubt put them into an uncomfortable position. She knew she wanted to be with him, but she was scared of a relationship with him. He had been through so many women in the past few years, that she even would expect him to discard her after a few nights together.

She decided she needed to leave, she didn't know where to go and she still had Castle's t-shirt and pants on her. Slowly she tried to untangle her legs with Castle's but unfortunately he wasn't the tightest sleeper. She winced as Castle slowly opened his eyes.

"Kate, why are you awake? You've barely slept for an hour." He realized where his arm was rand removed it from around her waist

"I don't know, just sorta woke up."

"Tough to sleep?"

"Its just every time I close my eyes, I see the bomb going off and my apartment exploding into pieces and-." Her voice began to shake and she took a deep breath.

"It's okay Kate, we're going to get through this."

"Castle, I don't want you to have to take care of me or anything. I'm an adult I can fend for myself; I can hold out on my own.

"I know. You're a strong women Kate and you do things on your own, but you don't have to. I want to be there for you Kate.

"Castle, I don't-"

" I know my track record isn't the best, but I promise I will do whatever it takes to take care of you. Now come here."

He pulled her into his arms and brought his lips to her forehead. She settled into his embrace and for the first time in years, didn't feel completely alone.

* * *

She woke up several hours later in an empty bed. Slowly, Kate sat up and looked around, she was wrapped in Castle's expensive sheets in Castle's bedroom. A week ago she would have been shocked if someone told her she would be sleeping with Castle's bedroom, but circumstances are constantly changing.

Quietly, she climbed out of bed and padded down the stair into the kitchen. Castle was standing there in the sweats and t-shirt he had worn to bed, making coffee. His hair was still disheveled from sleep and he hadn't shaved yet.

"Good morning," he said, while he walked up to her and handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"Good morning, to you too Castle."

"I just had the bakery from the down the street drop these off," pointing to the large box of muffins and donuts sitting on the kitchen table.

"Oh, thanks Castle, you didn't have to do that. I would have gotten something on the way to work," she said while she grabbed a muffin.

"Wait, you're actually planning on going to work today. It's Saturday."

"Yeah I have paperwork and maybe a murder, what else am I going to do?"

"I don't know, shop for clothes or a new apartment, but your welcome to stay here as long as you like. Alexis is going to be home soon."

"I think I'll call a few apartment places during lunch today and I can go shopping tomorrow, if that's all right with you."

"Sounds great."

"Good, you're not coming to the precinct?"

"No, I need to catch up on some writing today."

"Okay, I see. I'm going to go get ready for work."

* * *

"Hey Kate, how are you doing?" a smiling Esposito came up to her as Kate sat down at her office desk.

"Just fine, Esposito, just fine."

"Find somewhere to stay last night?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, I stayed at a friends house," she calmly replied ignoring the prying question.

"Which friend-,"

"Hey guys, we got a body at 96th and 2nd," Ryan walked up right next to Esposito.

"What are you guys taking about," he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," both of them quickly replied together.

"Great, then let's head out there now,"

The day passed quite quickly from there and during lunch Beckett called up a few apartment agencies to see if there was anything in her price range she could afford. Most of them were not affordable with her detective's salary. The kind lady on the phone said she could go and visit a few of them tomorrow in the morning. She wished she could find a place sooner and be back to her normal way of life. If anyone other than Montgomery and Castle knew where she was staying, she knew she would be the talk of the precinct for weeks. Having rumors circulating right after the explosion of her apartment would be too much for her to handle. The case was actually quite difficult a 25-year-old construction worker named John Zabski was found shot in the chest and no clues to the killer had been found yet.

Ryan came up to her at around six as she sat at her desk "Hey Beckett, found the victim's girlfriend, she says she didn't see him last night, but she has no solid alibi. What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up looking through the Zabski's financial history, nothing suspicious, just car payments and apartment rent.

"I heard you're staying at the friends, who's the lucky person?"

"No one you would know," Kate replied not wanting Ryan to spread her current residence at Castle's around.

"Okay then, keep it a secret, but I promise you. I will find out," he said smiling before walking towards the elevator. The clock read 6:15 and Kate decided to call it a day. She turned off her computer and put her coat on.

On the way to Castle's apartment she wondered how he had explained to Alexis that she was simply staying at their apartment temporarily and they were not involved in any other relationship.

* * *

**Kay, that was the end of chapter 3. Anyone that has any ideas for the next chapter can put in the review or pm me. **

**Have a great day you guys,**

**-me**


	4. I Can Manage

Got another chapter for you guys today. Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews and stuff.

Song for this chapter:

Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie

* * *

She walked into Castles apartment with Castle standing at the kitchen counter chopping something up. "Where's Alexis?" she asked."

"Oh, she's upstairs doing homework, again. I swear that girl needs to take a break sometimes. She's going to kill herself."

"Well I guess she's just ambitious. What are you making?" she asked coming closer to him.

"Just some pasta and vegetables. I forgot to ask you this morning if you wanted something in particular."

"Pasta sounds good to me." They both heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, hello Detective Beckett. My father said that you would be staying with us."

"Yeah, well I don't really have anywhere to live right now," she replied.

"Any word from the apartment agencies yet?" Castle piped in.

"Yeah, I'm going to see a few tomorrow morning."

"I thought you would be going shopping tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well I'll go in the afternoon."

"Sounds great. Dinner is just about ready, Alexis do you mind setting the table."

"Of course dad,"

Dinner was a breeze and Castle and Alexis managed to keep a conversation going at a steady pace without making it uncomfortable.

"Thank you for dinner Dad, I'm going to go finish my homework and go to bed."

"Good night, sweetheart."

"Good night, to you too Dad. Good night Detective Becket," she said with a sweet smile.

"Good night, Alexis."

Once Alexis had climbed up the stairs and closed her bedroom door, Castle spoke up, "So Beckett, where exactly are you looking for an apartment."

"A couple in Washington Heights and a couple in Inwood."

"You're actually considering moving to that area! Do you know how dangerous that is? "

"Castle, I'm a cop. I'm sure I can manage."

"Yeah right, single white women living in a apartment in Washington Heights, that's not asking for trouble at all."

"Castle, this isn't a topic up for discussion," she didn't want Castle to know in how much financial ruin she was.

"You can't afford it can you?" Castle asked, his voice lowering all of the sudden, "The insurance isn't going to cover everything you lost."

"Castle, this isn't any of you're business, stay out of my personal business."

"Stay out of you're personal business. Oh, I'll stay out of your personal business when you're living in a normal, safe apartment. Alone," he accented the last word perfectly to hurt Beckett where it hurt the most.

"Get out of my life Castle. I'm going to bed," she said trying to keep as much emotion as possible out of voice.

"Kate, wait I didn't mean that."

"Well it obviously looks like you did."

She went upstairs and took a shower. Oh course Castle would start acting up. He usually hooked up with women of his social standing, young, rich, famous girls with large luxury apartments and BMWs. She was just a typical female detective on a typical detective salary. She didn't have money to pay for a new apartment in a fancy building. She still needed to buy clothes and furniture and there was no way she could afford anything in any other neighborhood in Manhattan.

Beckett took a shower and put her pajamas from last night on. Castle's sweats and t-shirt. Oh god, what was she gonna do. She was falling for Castle. She knew she shouldn't but she was and there was no way she was going to stop it. She climbed into bed and pulled the blankets onto of her. Here she was wrapped up in Castle's expensive sheets, while the rest of her old apartment was burned down to the ground. She had asked the fire department if she could go back and salvage some things, but they told her it was pointless and everything was completely gone. She heard Castle finishing up the dishes downstairs. He was such a good man, but why did he need to act like such an idiot sometimes? She was about to fall asleep when she heard at knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Beckett, can I come in?"

"What do you want, Castle?"

"To apologize. I'm sorry Kate; I shouldn't have acted that way. I was rude and childish. So can you please let me in so we can talk face to face about this."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Beckett, please."

"Fine, Castle, come in.

"Thank you," he said as he opened the door. Kate folded her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Castle sat down onto his bed.

"I'm really sorry. I overreacted and I was unfair. I never want you to be alone. But I also never ever want you living in ratty old building in that area. I know you can't afford it right now, but I promise we will figure out a way."

"Castle, I don't need your help with money I'm a big girl and I can handle my own finances. It's late I don't want to talk about money anyway. Can we leave it for tomorrow?"

"Oh course we can. Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Castle, I don't know, our relationship is complicated."

"Not really."

"I want to be with you. I don't know if you want to be with me, but since you're here I'm going to assume that you want to be with me."

"Castle, last night I was paranoid and tired and scared. I asked you because I was feeling weak and I didn't want to be alone."

"Kate, just because you let someone spend the night with you doesn't mean that you are weak. It just means that you trust that person enough to be alone with them."

"Castle, I do trust you, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Life is made on unconfident decision."

"Where'd you get that quote? Fine Castle, spend the night, it's your bed anyway."

"I'll got take a shower."

Kate wrapped herself up in his sheet and closed her eyes.

That was the exact same way Castle found her when he walked out of the bathroom. Wrapped in his sheets, her hair in disarray, and beautiful at the exact same time. She must have been so tired, work takes so much out of her he thought, as he lay down on the opposite side of the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Another chapter in a couple of days?


	5. There Are Others

Hi guys, this is chapter five

Songs:

Just So - Agnes Obel

For You - Angus and Julia Stone

* * *

The next day after breakfast Castle and Beckett went out for apartment shopping.

_"To small"_

_"Too old"_

_"The neighborhood is horrible"_

_"You're not living here" _

_"Look at that carpet its hideous" _

"Castle, will you just stop judging each apartment so harshly. They're not that bad," Beckett said as she walked out of the final apartment building.

"Yes, they are that bad. You will not be moving out of my loft into some crappy place like that.

"Castle, you can't keep me at your apartment as some brainless pet."

"Yes I can. Do you want to go out for lunch? We can go shopping afterward."

"Well, I was think about letting going home to eat and then going shopping by myself afterwards. I doubt you would enjoy shopping with me."

"You don't know what kinds of things I enjoy. Come on, let's go find somewhere to eat."

They ended up at a restaurant in Midtown.

"So Castle, what kind of apartment did you have in mind for me?"

"Oh, I don't know somewhere on the Upper East Side, preferably something near me," he said with a grin.

"Yeah Castle, that is definitely going to happen," she said with a note of sarcasm, " Keeping a women locked up in your apartment is definitely going to make her want to purchase an apartment near you."

"Kate," his voice suddenly turning serious " I've been wanting to give something."

"Rick, I don't want you to give me anything,"

"No, Kate I want you to have this," he said as he handed her a slip of paper. She looked over the paper and realized what it was and handed it back.

"No Castle, I don't want this. You can't give this to me."

"Why not?"

"I would never be able to repay you"

"I don't want you to repay me."

"Stop joking Castle, this is more than I make in 7 years."

"I'm not joking, I seriously want you to have this."

"Castle, half a million is a very large sum of money and I can't take this."

"Kate, this is less than 2% of what I made on the last Nikki Heat book."

"I don't care, take it back and I never want you to offer me money again."

"Whatever you say Detective, but I will get this to you somehow. Where were you planning on going shopping anyway."

"Oh, probably the Manhattan Mall or something."

"The Manhattan Mall?" he said with a note of surprise

"Yeah, what's wrong with that."

"Nothing, except that the best store there is like JCPenny and stuff."

"What's wrong with JCPenny?"

"I don't know I just would want you to own nicer clothing for work."

"JCPenny has nice clothes."

"Yeah whatever."

"So Castle, what does Alexis think of our sleeping arrangement."

"I don't think she really minds. She likes you, so it doesn't really bother her as much."

"As much as what?"

"Never mind"

"Never mind what Castle?"

"Are you done with your food?"

"Yeah Castle. Are you?"

"Yep, let's go."

"Here Castle," she said, passing him a twenty to pay for the food.

"No Beckett, I got,"

"Castle, come on, I'm already living at your place and eating your food at home."

"Yeah, I don't care," handing his credit card to the waitress.

"Castle, seriously."

"What Kate? You're my friend and I have more than an enough money to buy you lunch."

The waitress handed the credit card back to him. "Come on let's go."

As they began to drive through Midtown, Beckett realized something was wrong.

"Castle, this isn't the way to Manhattan Mall,"

"Yeah I know," he casually replied.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Upper East Side."

"You know I can't afford the stores there."

"Who said you would be paying?"

"Castle no, this needs to stop, I can't have you paying for me and giving me money."

"Can't you just accept it when someone tries to help you. It may not actually be a bad thing. I have absolutely no problems paying for you." They had reached Park Avenue and Castle found a parking structure to park his car. "I'm just saying that it would be useful for you to accept help when it is offered."

" I don't need help Castle."

"But you need new clothes."

"Fine, I let you buy my clothes, what are you getting out of it?

"I get to see you in something other than those police clothes."

"Really Castle, that's the only reason you got."

"There are others."

"Such as…"

"Such as I can't tell because you would instantly move out."

"Fine."

"So Kate, do you want to go in here," he asked as he pointed to a Barney's New York.

"Fine Castle."

"Pick out what you want, try it on, and I will buy it for you."

Kate knew she should only pick out one or two things. The price tags were bigger than her last apartment rent. She found a simple white blouse and a black slacks. She knew it was only one outfit but she would try to sneak in some shopping at a normal store tomorrow after work.

"Is that all you want to get Beckett. I know it is not enough."

"How would you know what enough is."

"I had two wives before, you don't think I know how big a woman's closet it should be."

"Whatever Castle."

"Who about this," he took a simple navy blue dress of the rack. Kate looked at it, she liked it but she didn't want Castle to purchase so much clothing for her. "Come on Kate, I know you like."

"If you think you know so much about fashion and so interested in shopping why don't you do it yourself?"

"You're on"

"Castle I was just kidding," she said desperately.

"Not to me,"

"Fine I'll be outside."

"Kate, no need to be so stubborn."

"Stubbornness is in my bones."

About ten minutes later Castle walked out with a 3 large shopping bags.

"I'll carry these for you."

"Your joking Castle."

"I'm not it's all yours. All you need now is some shoes, handbags, and jewelry."

And some lingerie thought Beckett. She wasn't about to let Castle buy her lingerie for her.

"You're so into this shopping thing, maybe that's why you have so many woman attracted to you."

"Are you saying you're attracted to me Detective?"

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me the first time."

"I'm shocked Beckett."

"Hmmm"

"Come on, you need to get some new shoes," he said as he pulled her into the Louboutin.

"Castle, do you treat all your female friends like this?"

"No."

They walked out of the stores with 4 new pairs of shoes.

"Okay, I also want to get you some jewelry and a handbag or two. Is there anything else you need?"

"Well, um, Castle, um, I need to get some lingerie and stuff."

"Oh… of course, you probably want to do that yourself I understand." She nodded.

"Okay, there's a store I have in mind that I want to take you to and I there will be probably something for you on the way."

In a way Kate was shocked that Castle could be totally serious about this. No sexual comments or anything.

They walked down 5th Avenue until they reached a Tiffany's."

"No Castle."

"Every respectable woman needs jewelry. If your going to be stubborn and refuse to buy anything, I will buy whatever I like for you."

"Fine, I'll go in with you."

The whole store was clean and sparkling. She had never been in a Tiffany store before.

"Hey Kate, look at these," he said pointing to a diamond pendant and earrings.

"No Castle, come on, I don't see anything that I like."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are," he looked over at the pendant and earrings. "Ma'am may I please see those." She took them out from behind the glass casing. He carefully looked over them, "I think I'll buy these."

"Castle, are you sure?"

"Of course I am, it's not problem. It's not like I'm buying the whole store, although I could probably do that." The lady finished wrapping up the jewelry and Castle handed her his credit card.

The lady smiled at Beckett and said, " You're so lucky to have a boyfriend like that."

Kate smiled back, not sure what to say.

They walked outside and Castle pointed to a store across the street, "They probably have what you need in there. I'll wait outside." They crossed the street, "Oh before you go, here," he said handing her a couple hundred-dollar bills.

"You don't-"

"No, Kate take it and I heard most woman wear makeup to work, so if you want to buy some."

"Thanks Rick."

"I'll be waiting outside."

Kate walked around the store bought some lingerie and makeup and walked outside. Castle was gone. She looked around the street and saw him walking towards her with a smile on his face and another bag in his hand.

"Decided to buy you several more things."

"Can we go home now Castle?"

"Of course, let me carry that," he gestured towards her bag.

"You're already carrying 5 bags. Give yourself a break."

"Fine, let's get back home and I'll order dinner, it's getting late." Kate looked up at the sky and realized it was actually getting rather dark.

"Sure Castle, if you want to continue spoiling me," she said. Castle looked over and realized she was actually smiling.

* * *

Kay that was chapter five, i'm going to try to incorporate more of your ideas in hear, but i havent got to it yet

Love you guys,


End file.
